Under the Teacher's Desk
by Jess the Great
Summary: There isn't much you can do under Snape's desk, but Harry Potter found one thing... PWP HPSS


Gosh, I feel so upset. No one has answered the "Under Snape's Desk" portion of my challenge. In matter of fact, only one person has actually answered it... So here it goes, my first PWP. Whoop whoop. Oh, Harry's seventeen. HP doesn't belong to me. If gay guys, SSHP or smut offends you, please do me the pleasure by leaving. Thank you!  
  
***  
  
This is wrong. This is so horribly wrong on so many levels; Severus Snape didn't know where to start. He could start with the age difference factor, that he being old enough to be the boy's father. Or perhaps that he was a teacher, and indeed, this was his student. But no, he thought, that isn't the worst part. Shagging his student in private isn't all /that/ horrible.  
  
But getting a blowjob under his desk while having class is.  
  
With a student who is half is age.  
  
Oh, Merlin, he didn't even know if he had any morals left. Or any coherent thoughts.  
  
After all, who could think clearly while Harry Potter's hot mouth was wrapped around your prick? Snape certainly couldn't. And although he couldn't produce two words together to make logical sense, he sure could say other things. In matter of fact, he was having one hell of a time keeping quite. As would you! He didn't know where the child learned how to relax his jaw and take the whole damn thing in, but he did.  
  
And now, to top things off, an ignorant Gryffindor (aren't the all?)walked up to his desk and asked him a question.  
  
Snape wasn't even sure what the damned child asked. His ears were rushing with blood; he could only hear the wet, sloppy sex noises coming from in- between his legs. He was surprised that the question-poser Gryffindor hadn't heard them as well.  
  
Snape blinked and shook his head, trying to regain some train of thought in order to speak to the child.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Wha-" Potter swirled his tongue around the tip of his leaking, purple tip. Snape contained a gasp of pleasure. "What was that?"  
  
The poor child blinked confusingly. "I was just wondering, sir, what we do with the potion when we're done."  
  
Snape suppressed a violent shudder as Potter licked up the underside of his prick. "J-just put them on the rack-" He closed his eyes so the student couldn't see his eyes roll in back of his head. "Over there" He weakly pointed with a trembling hand.  
  
The befuddled student blinked again and shrugged it off. Maybe he thought he was sick.  
  
This /is/ sick, thought Snape in a haze. It wasn't even his idea; it was the damned Potter child's. Hell, he didn't even know what Potter was doing until he ducked under his desk and yanked Snape's fly down. He was about to yell at him to stop screwing around, when the students came in.  
  
Well, he certainly couldn't just yank Potter from under his desk and shove him to his respected seat with his fly down and Potter with his gob face on, now could he? So he just gave the class simple directions in the book that lead them to a simple potion that possibly couldn't have any questions.  
  
The plan was foolproof. No one would know that Harry Potter was under his desk giving him head--  
  
Potter's own head whacked on the table underside while sucking Snape until oblivion.  
  
The whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at a flush-faced professor.  
  
Snape tried his hardest to glare at them, hoping that they would just think it was his knee hitting his desk. Very out of character, yet so Potter. How like him to screw up even the most simple, raunchy, dirtiest plan.  
  
Apparently the glare worked. The students just got back what they were doing; most by now were almost done.  
  
So was Snape. He was getting so close he could feel it. So close even Potter felt it, and began speeding up the process.  
  
He couldn't come here with all these students in his room. That would make this whole escapade even more horrible. He made a small noise in back of his throat when Potter fondled his balls.  
  
Fleetingly, he glanced up at the clock on the wall. Three more minutes until class ended. Snape defiantly was not going to last three more minutes of this treatment. His breathing had become ragged and heavy, and he was afraid that the students would suspect something.  
  
"Class dismissed." Snape barked, trying not to sound too breathy.  
  
Some students looked at him oddly. It was not in Snape behaviour to end class early.  
  
"Now!" He yelled, trying not to do exactly that.  
  
They scuffled out, and Snape shut the door with his wand.  
  
And he came. He swore he could see stars under his eyelashes as he moaned in absolute ecstasy.  
  
Potter finally came out from under his desk. He looked quite satisfied with himself. "'Took you long enough." He said, wiping the little bit of cum still left on the corners of his mouth.  
  
Snape glared at him, the best he could manage in his after glow. "You are the most stubborn prat I've ever had the displeasure to meet. I hope you do know that."  
  
Potter smirked. "Yes, I do." He leaned in and placed a soft, almost apologetic kiss on Snape's forehead. "I'll see you at ten?"  
  
"Yes, you better," Snape narrowed his eyes. "You're serving detention."  
  
Potter blinked in surprise. "What for?"  
  
"For being an impatient little twerp. You honestly couldn't wait until tonight to give the most fantastic blowjob of your existence, now could you?" Snape huffed, and zipped up his fly.  
  
Potter smirked once again. "Yes, sir. Understood." And with that, left the room.  
  
Snape sighed and slouched contently in his chair. He couldn't wait until tonight.  
  
The End 


End file.
